The subject matter of this application relates to a slide bearing system useable with a load-handling or carrying system and a corresponding load-supporting structure, such as used with a lift truck. The combination of a load-handling system and a load-supporting structure often includes surfaces that continuously slide against one another. Continuous movement leads to wear and damage to the interface parts, thus requiring frequent repair or replacement of expensive parts. Depending on the materials present at the interface, such movement may also create enhanced frictional heat at the interface which can cause damage to other non-heat-resistant components, and also may require increased energy output from the lift truck to create movement at the interface.
Nonmetallic materials such as nylon have been used as bearings where only a single bearing is attached to one moving surface, thereby leaving the opposing surface exposed. With the use of only a single nonmetallic bearing, the single bearing normally slides against a steel surface of the opposing load carrying component, causing a high rate of wear.
Conversely, as will be discussed in detail herein, the use of plastic bearings on both opposing load-carrying surfaces results in lower wear and lower forces required to move a load and thereby reduce the energy consumption of the operation.